


Morning Warmth

by Daybreak19



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daybreak19/pseuds/Daybreak19
Summary: He quietly places his water bottle on the island, before walking slowly around towards the other man. George didn't turn around as Dream approached him from behind, focused on his phone and whatever was playing in his airpods. Dream wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso, burying his face into George's neck....Dream is an early bird and is feeling needy, but doesn't realize that someone else is up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Morning Warmth

Glaring down at the screen, his thumb scrolls down at whatever posts pass by on his timeline. The sun peeks through the blinds, illuminating the surrounding room and Dream as he spent much of the morning going through many of his apps just browsing everything mindlessly trying to pass time until his roommates would awaken. 

He was the one to usually wake up first which wasn't a bother to him. It was nice most of the time since he could just relax on his own, put some headphones on and listen to music, or watch a show or two without the fear of distracting those around him. 

But today was different, he was in desperate need of interaction. It wasn't like he was going to wake up George or Sapnap just because he was feeling needy. 

Over on the side table by his bed, Dream leaned over to the large water bottle he kept there. He grabbed it but was startled by the weight, or lack thereof. Usually he would have had it filled up last night like he does just in case he wakes up parched.

He groaned, not wanting to get out of his warm bed and having to step into the crisp air. He swung his legs to the side and stood up, the bottle grasped in his hand. Opening the door, he stepped out into the short hallway before approaching the kitchen.

After putting his phone away into the pockets of his pajama pants, he looked up and saw George. He was in the kitchen, back facing Dream standing in front of the toaster oven waiting for something. Dream was a bit taken aback, usually George is the one to wake up last so to see him up this early was strange. 

He quietly places his water bottle on the island, before walking slowly around towards the other man. George didn't turn around as Dream approached him from behind, focused on his phone and whatever was playing in his airpods. Dream wrapped his arms around the brunette's torso, burying his face into George's neck. George stiffened, obviously startled by the sudden action. Pulling out his airpods, faint music played before he paused it, putting his phone in his pocket to turn his head and stare at Dream. 

“Jesus, Dream you startled me. I didn't even notice you coming in.” He said, glaring down at the younger man. Dream briefly looked up at him to see a faint flush growing on George's cheeks. He smiled into George's neck before mumbling incoherently. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Concern laced Georges voice as his hand crawled up before running it through the blond hair, leaving it rested there. 

Nuzzling into him Dream muttered “ Yeah, I don't know.. I just got like really bored waiting for you guys to wake up” His arms tightened more around George's frame. 

After shifting around, Dream's grip loosened and George was able to turn around and face him, wrapping his arms around Dreams neck pulling him closer into a hug. The taller stood still for a second. He held his breath before melting into George, leaning down holding him close by the waist. The feeling of George taking in slow breaths, and being able to focus on only him made Dream fill with warmth. As the two stood there embraced, sunlight coming in from the window washed over them. Dream took a deep breath and as he inhaled, he caught some of the scent from George's shampoo, nothing strong, just a faint fragrance. 

George pulled away but still left his arms resting on Dreams shoulders, looking up at him with a confused look. “Did you just smell me?” He said with a chuckle. 

His eyes widened, “I didn't mean to!” He said defensively. George let out a laugh and smacked him playfully on the back. 

“What a weirdo you are, scaring me while I'm making breakfast only to then smell me.” His lips curled up to reveal a toothy grin.

He didn't mean to but Dream started focusing on George's face. The way the sunlight illuminated it, he could see some freckles dusting across the bridge of his nose. The warm brown of his iris, nearly glowing from the light. The slight difference in shade of his left eye versus the right. How they scrunched up when he smiled. These things make Dream’s heart flutter. 

“Whatever” Dream rolled his eyes, face warming realizing that George had probably noticed him staring. 

Before George could say anything about it the toaster oven let out a shrill noise and he quickly removed himself off of Dream and turned around to shut it off. 

“Shit, shit shit” He scrambled quickly before finally turning the dial off completely, and letting out a sigh. 

“I was trying to be quiet and would turn it off before the timer went off so I wouldn't wake anyone up,” He sighs “ There goes that plan.” Grabbing the tinfoil wrapped item from the toaster oven before quickly putting it down on the counter. 

“Fuck thats hot.” He exclaims shaking his hand in reaction to the heat. Dream looks over George's shoulder to see him carefully unwrapping the slice of leftover pizza that was his breakfast. 

“Nice breakfast” He says with a smirk trying to get a reaction out of George. It was George's turn to roll his eyes before grabbing a plate from one of the cabinets and setting the slice on it. “Like you've never had pizza for breakfast, it's not strange.” 

Dream turns around to get the metal water bottle and opens the fridge doors open, to grab the pitcher and finally fill up his bottle. “ I know, I'm just messing with you.” He says smugly. 

George punches him lightly in the shoulder while walking over to the other side of the island. He places down the plate before pulling out a stool and sitting down. After filling his bottle, Dream shuts the fridge door and pulls out the other stool, and sits next to George smiling. After George takes his first bite, he looks over at Dream. “What are you staring at?” 

He glances away and waves his hand nonchalantly, “Nothing”.

His heart rate and red face says otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in probably about three years. and that was back when i was on wattpad and things have definitely changed since then. This was very self indulgent but enjoyed writing it. I don't think i will write anything else since enjoy reading more but this was still something fun to try out again after so long.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I currently know Dream and Georges stances on fanfic and shipping but if that ever changes in the future, i will take this down out of respect
> 
> EDIT: It only took me like 2 weeks and almost 1000 people to read till I noticed that I made George’s eyes blue instead of brown lol


End file.
